Songbird
by dontchasethesheep
Summary: SORY. Rory and Sam are looking forward to graduating when tragedy strikes! warnings: a lot of angst, violence, and character death
1. Chapter 1

_Tick. Tick. _

Rory stared at the clock watching the second hand circle slowly. By June, history class was so unbearably boring that time seemed to stop for an hour. Rory glanced out the window at the warm sun. Beautiful, fluffy clouds dotted the bright blue sky. The kind that makes one want to be able to fly. What a beautiful summer day.

Rory grimaced as he tore his gaze from teh window and looked around the room, impatiently waiting for break. _ Only forty minutes to go_. And only ten more days until he was out of high school forever! Rory smiled at the thought. He was ending his years at McKinley with good grades, a first place Nationals show choir trophy and a perfect boyfriend! Rory stole a glance across the room at Sam.

_Oh god, he is stunning_. Rory thought. Sam's face was silhouetted by the sunlight streaming in through the window, making it look to Rory as if he was glowing. Rory studied Sam more, watching Sam's fingers twitch and fidget ever so slightly.

_My boyfriend is just the cutest, sweetest thing on the planet. God bless America._ Rory thought happily, staring at Sam, thinking of the way he would hold his hand or smile at him or laugh that gorgeous laugh.

Sam yawned slightly, twisting away from the desk, catching Rory's eye. Rory blushed in the embarrassment of being caught staring, but Sam just smiled at Rory before turning back to his desk.

_Only thirty nine more minutes _Rory thought tiredly as he turned back to his own paper. Just as his pencil touched the paper a loud bang – something that sounded all too much like a gunshot- was heard. Rory jumped visibly, dropping his pencil on the ground. Everyone's head snapped up at Mr. Roberts, looking for some kind of reassurance or clarification. Instead, Mr. Roberts stopped his lesson and went to the door, locking it up and closing the blinds on the window.

A rumble of discomfort swept over the room, and people began to talk amongst themselves. _Was that a gunshot? Can't be a gun! I think that was a gun. Is it a shooting? Are you sure that's a gunshot? I hope not! _

Mr. Roberts closed the last set of blinds as the intercom crackled.

_Dr. Redfater, please come to the main office, Dr. Redfater. _

Rory froze. That was the school's code for full lockdown- something was endangering their lives. They had had one lockdown drill before, where they practiced what to do in the case of a lockdown, and nobody took the drill seriously. People were taking and laughing and joking, but not this time. Everyone was dead silent as they made their way to one of the two 'safe places'- by the bookshelves or behind the heavy teacher's desk.

Another gunshot sounded, this time followed by multiple other shots and screams. Rory felt a warm hand slip into his own, squeezing gently, and Rory relaxed a bit; he knew without looking that it was Sam, but he looked anyway, just to make sure. He immediately felt comforted seeing the familiar green eyes, and Sam looked quite comforted seeing Rory as well. Sam led Rory to the desk and pulled him in close. Rory shuddered as Mr. Roberts flicked the lights off and the room descended into absolute silence. Rory leaned into Sam, resting in the crook of his neck and wrapping his hands around his waist. In response, Sam pulled Rory in even closer, draping his arm around Rory's shoulders, pressing a kiss into his hair.

For ten horrible minutes, they sat. They heard the screams and gunshots grew louder and louder, closer and closer. Thuds and crashes and bangs and screams and cries seeped through the walls. Sam buried his head into Rory's hair, trying to block the sounds out as they held each other, listening to the horrible sounds decrease. But things got a lot worse when they head their own doorknob jiggle. After a couple seconds, the doorknob fell still, but it wasn't over yet. Gunshots, louder than they ever were before, flew at the door. Mr. Roberts stood in front of the door, barricading the door in a final effort to protect his students.

A masked man bust into the room and the first bullet to fly was aimed at Mr. Roberts. Before any of the students could think, their teacher fell backwards, a red stain spreading across his chest. Rory turned to Sam, and the two looked each other in the eye. Sam pulled Rory in for a tender kiss that lasted about half a second before the classroom was thrown into utter panic.

The next thirty seconds were total chaos, a total blur. Bullets flew. People screamed. There was blood.

Somehow, Rory and Sam got seperated in the mob. Looking around for Sam, Rory tripped and got his foot trapped in a desk. Panicking, Rory shook his leg, but the desk held him fast. He was struggling when the masked man turned and looked straight at him. He brought the gun up and Rory cringed, terrified, waiting for the shot, knowing that he couldn't get away fast enough. He heard the shot, but he didn't feel the bullet.

In shock, he opened his eyes and saw Sam doubling over onto the floor, hands clasped over his side as the gunman left the room. Seconds later, quiet blanketed the room again, but the scene had completely changed. Classmates were checking wounds, some people were helping their friends, others were panicking slightly at the sight of unmoving bodies on the floor, but Rory had sights for only one person. He yanked his foot out of the desk, ignoring the blood and pain this action caused and bolted over to his boyfriend's side, tripping slightly over his feet in his hurry to get to Sam.

"Sam!" Rory said, reaching his hand out towards his friend.

"Sam? Sam! Please tell me you'll be alright." He whispered, sweeping Sam's blonde locks out of his face. But he saw Sam shake his head and lift his hand to reveal a bloody wound in his stomach. Rory gasped at the bloody mess that decorated Sam's torso. Rory tore his jacket off, slipping it under Sam's body in a desperate attempt to stop the bleeding.

"Rory. It's no use…" Sam murmured.

"What are you talking about, Sam?" Rory said panicked, almost angrily. "Don't talk like that, you're going to get better! The doctors will be here soon!" He looked around the classroom desperately, wishing medics would just appear out of thin air, or maybe run into the room this very instant.

"Rory…think about it. The doctors aren't going to be here too soon, the crazy gunman is still here." Sam murmured. "Rory, I love you, but just have a feeling I'm not going to make it." His voice quavered a little as he gazed into Rory's eyes. "I think it's… my time." Rory's eyes widened and tears started streaming down his face.

"No. N-no. You can't leave me. Sam, no! I-I love you! Please…" he was almost begging, holding Sam's hand tightly. "No way! Please, this isn't how it was supposed to be… we were supposed to graduate together, marry, have kids, grow old together… I can't do that without you, Sam."

"Rory… my little leprechaun." Sam's smile was faint, but his eyes still had that twinkle that Rory loved. "I'm not leaving you, I'll be watching you as you do great things. You're going to be a famous singer or something, and you're going to find another guy, that someone else to love and grow old with."

"But… I want you, Sam." Rory pleaded.

"I want you, too, Rory. I love you. But that's not going to work anymore, you must see that." Sam's voice was getting fainter and quieter as he spoke. "You're going to do something great with your life, you're going to make a difference. Don't hold back, Rory. I took that bullet for you for a reason, make it count." Sam brought his hand up to Rory's cheek and Rory brought his head down for a soft kiss.

"_To you… I'll give the world…_" Sam sang softly, so softly Rory barely heard it. They looked at each other for a long moment. Rory drinking in Sam's beautiful eyes, his soft voice, his _being _for the last time. "_To you… I'll… never be cold…_" Sam trailed off, running out of energy and breath to sing.

Rory picked the song up, stroking Sam's hair with one hand and clutching Sam's hand with his other as Sam closed his eyes. "_Cause I feel that when I'm with you, it's alright_."

Rory brought Sam's hand up to his cheek and watched Sam's chest rise and lower slowly, thinking of all the comfort and happiness Sam had ever brought him.

"_And I love you, I love you, I love you…like never before_." Rory murmured.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I published the first two chapters on Tumblr, and I'm publishing the next two tonight, so this story will be complete in about ten minutes! If you want to follow me on Tumblr, I'm dontchasesheep(dot)tumblr(dot)com and I write a lot of Sory and post TGP and Glee, occasional HP (if you send me any fic prompts I will try and write them!) **

* * *

><p><em>Rory remembered police and doctors running into the room. Sam's<em>_ barely moving body being carried into the ambulance._

"It's your fault my grandson is dead." That one idea that plagued Rory for the rest of his life, spoken right after Sam's funeral.

_Rory could still hear the sirens and see all of the doctors and the nurses._

Rory's heart stopped at those harsh words. "You killed my dear boy, Sam."

_The pale white of Sam's skin and the slow, erratic beeping of the__ monitor. Crimson blood stained the front of Rory's jacket, leaving a__ stain that would never fully wash out._

Rory turned around slowly, facing Sam's grandmother.

_Rory heard nurses sighing and the hurried movements stop at the __sustained beep. There was a finality of the long tone that Same from__ the heart monitor flat lining. The tone that signaled the end of__ Sam's life._

Sam's grandmother advanced on Rory, scowl on her elderly features.

"If it weren't for you, Sam would be happy and safe." She said, pointing a finger at Rory. "He would have done great things in the world. He was so talented. He could've gotten his name out into the world with his music, but not anymore, because of you. You contaminated him with idea of 'young love' and obligations. You should've stayed in Ireland where you belonged."

Rory's bit his lip as he stared into Sam's grandmother's cold, steely eyes. This was the relative Sam so admired yet so feared. Her words pierced deep in Rory's heart, striking a permanent wound.

"You're right." He admitted, lump forming in his throat. "You're… absolutely right…"

Suddenly, Rory felt his knees go weak and breath weaken. He felt the world spinning around him and the sounds around him seemed to swell. He had to get out of there. So he ran. Away from the accusations, away from the hate, away from reality.

Rory's dress shoes pounded down the wet sidewalk and across the moist grass as the rain began to fall faster. His tuxedo top was soon soaking and his hair flattened to his head. He ran through parking lots and by the shopping centre.

* * *

><p><em>Sam handed Rory a blue bowling ball and with his hand on Rory's back,<em>_ he carefully guided him to the bowling lane. He gently helped Rory__ adjust his grip on the ball._

_"Alright, now, you're going to start on your left foot, okay? Take__ three steps, and then swing your arm like this." Sam stood behind__ Rory, his arm next to Rory's arm and his hand on top of Rory's hand.__ Sam swung his arm, guiding Rory's arm through the correct technique.__ Rory's heart beat faster at the contact and at the feeling of Sam's__ warm breath on his neck. He shook his head slightly, trying to rid __himself of those feelings._

_"Okay, just go for it then." Sam encouraged, stepping back from the__ platform as Rory prepared himself. Rory took three steps and swung__ his arm. The bowling ball flew through the air and landed in the lane__ with a thud before rolling into the gutter. Rory turned back to a__ chuckling Sam, blushing._

_"Good try, Ror." Sam said, punching him gently in the shoulder.__ Rory's heart skipped a beat at Sam's teasing voice calling him that__ special nickname, but Rory just raised his eyebrows at him._

_"You joking, Sam? That was horrible!" he laughed._

_"Well, it was pretty good for your first time! We'll just keep__ practicing." Sam reassured Rory._

_And they did. For the rest of the afternoon, they bowled. Rory__ finally got the hang of how to roll the ball properly. Near the__ middle of their second game, Rory picked up the blue bowling ball and__ stood up._

_"This is going to be the one, Sam." Rory joked. He took a deep breath__ before stepping forward and rolling the ball down the alley. It went__ down in a straight line and Rory watched as the pins wobbled, most of__ them falling down. The one of the far left stayed up for a couple__ seconds longer before falling over. Rory threw his hands up in the__ air and cheered triumphantly._

_"A strike! Yes!" He ran over to Sam, jumping up and down like a__ little kid. He jumped into Sam's arms whooping gleefully. Sam swung__ Rory around, laughing excitedly._

_"Rory did it!" Sam cheered. He kissed Rory, eyes shining with joy.__ They both paused, looking each other in the eye, blue to green,__ savouring the happy moments._

* * *

><p>By the time Rory slowed down, he had reached a park. It wasn't too far away from Breadstix or Sam's place. It was a pretty small park, made up of a sandbox, a slide, monkey bars, jungle gym and two swings. It was the park Sam had brought Rory to on their first date. Rory walked over to the swing set and sat down on the swing, ignoring the puddle of rainwater that had collected on the seat. He pushed himself back and forth slowly, running his fingers over the cold metal chain.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Rory had been very nervous that afternoon, but the worries had<em>_ vanished as soon as he walked up Sam's driveway. This was Sam, after__ all. The one person who made him feel at home in America. The door__ opened and Sam stepped out, wearing a simple collared shirt and jeans.__ It wasn't anything special but Rory thought Sam had never looked__ better. Sam slipped his hand into Rory's and they started walking to__ Breadstix. It was a beautiful evening and before they knew it, they__ were settled into a booth and eating their food. Rory marveled at how__ natural the date felt compared to other dates he had gone on with__ girls. He caught Sam's eye and he smiled. This was perfect._

_After dessert, Sam pulled Rory out of the restaurant and walked him to__ a park. It was empty except for a young couple with their daughter__ playing in the sand. Sam led Rory by the hand to the swings, and they__ sat down, Sam sitting on the left and Rory on the right, swinging__ gently back and forth, keeping their fingers interlocked. They talked__ about school, home, soccer, video games, movies. Just talking about__ regular stuff, because they already knew each other well. Rory hadn't__ been this happy in a long time._

* * *

><p><em>Exactly a week later, they sat down on the same swing set. This time,<em>_ Rory sat on the left swing and Sam sat on the right. They sat with__ the swings were twisted a little so that they could look each other in__ the eye. Rory trails off when he notices Sam's not really listening._

_"Sam-" he manages to say before Sam leans in and presses his lips__ against Rory's. Rory's eyebrows fly up comically before relaxing into__ the kiss, the most soft and tender kiss he had ever experienced. They__ pull apart slowly, noses still touching slightly. Rory blushes and__ Sam gives a little half smile, running his fingers through Rory's__ hair. Rory bites his lip, bright blue eyes flickering between Sam's__ lips and eyes. They both smile again and lean in once more._

* * *

><p><em>They were on the couch, making out. The kiss was getting intense,<em>_ more intense than it ever had been, when Rory felt Sam's cold hand__ make its way up his shirt. Rory froze and pulled away from Sam__ slightly. Sam's mouth twitched and his warm hand retreated__ slightly. Rory looked at him. He looked into Sam's eyes, searching__ for something…he didn't know what he was looking for, but as he stared__ into those green eyes, he felt he found it. Rory closed his eyes and__ took a deep breath in before nodding ever so slightly. He brought his__ lips back to Sam's and the hand up his shirt moved up slowly. Their__ hips bucked up slightly, and Rory was immediately lost in the passion__ of the moment._

_It was the most intimate experience in both their lives, the awkward,__ loving gentleness of their first time._

* * *

><p>Heavy tears racked through Rory's body.<p>

"Why did you take that bullet for me, Sam? Why?" He yelled at the sky. "You've left me alone in this world, and I don't want to be here without you!"

Rory clutched his hair feeling the rainwater run over his pearl-white knuckles. His navy-blue tie was unraveling slightly and his shirt and pants were soaked through, sticking to his body. Rory dropped his voice to a murmur, every word dripping with heavy emotion- guilt, sadness, anger, regret,

"Remember when we first said 'I love you' to each other? People said we were too young, we didn't know what we were doing! But we did! We knew that what we had could be permanent. And it would've been if you hadn't been so damn protective!" Rory's voice grew louder again.

"You're dead because of _me_, it's all my fault. Your grandmother is right. If it weren't for me, you would be alive and I wouldn't feel so alone. I wouldn't feel so lonely and and I wouldn't be alone. I'm never going to be happy again. Without you, how can I be? You are the one thing that made me happy." Rory raised his voice to a scream.

"We were supposed to grow up together, but we didn't even make it through high school! We were supposed to have kids together, raise them with music and love. We were going to be together forever and ever. But you ruined it! _I_ ruined it!" Rory bellowed at the heavens, cold rain and hot tears pouring down his face. He stumbled backwards and sank down to the wet sand, heavy sobs still coursing through his chest.

"I want one more day. _One_ more day with you, one more perfect, happy day. One day and we could talk again. We could hold hands and I could look into your eyes and tell you I love you too much to let go." Rory whispered, looking up at the sky.

"I love you too much to let you go." He repeated mournfully.


	3. Chapter 3

Rory opened his closet and brought a large box down from the top of the shelf. He lowered the box to the ground gently and opened it. Holding back tears, he delicately removed a brown jacket from the collection of guitar picks and little notebooks. Rory left the box on the ground, walking out of his bedroom, shrugging the jacket on as he went down the stairs. He carefully slipped out the backdoor, effectively avoiding his parents.

He made his way to a flower shop where he bought a dozen yellow daisies. He quietly walked down the sidewalk and through the park, shivering slightly in the jacket, but he didn't stop walking until he reached the fence that surrounds the cemetery. Rory bit his lip as he walked in, heading straight for one headstone in particular. It was a slightly overcast, windy day, but Rory didn't seem to notice the wind or clouds as he crouched down next to the headstone, laying the flowers next to the words _Sam Dwight Evans, 1993-2011. Loyalty over all else._ Rory sighed.

"Hey, Sam. Happy five year anniversary." Rory's voice wavered, trying very hard to hold his tears back. He didn't want to cry anymore. He wanted to smile and remember the good times, not cry while remembering the bad. He had done enough crying for a couple lifetimes.

Rory rocked back onto his heels, sighing slightly.

"I brought you daisies again, Sam. You always liked them… especially the yellow ones." Rory sighed. "And I'm wearing your jacket, Sam. The brown leather one you liked so much. It…it still smells like you, Sam. When I wear it, I can pretend your arms are around me again, that this is all a bad dream."

A couple minutes passed as Rory closed his eyes, remembering that fateful day.

"I still miss you. I think about you everyday. You have no idea what you meant to me. We had something special, Sam. I loved- no, I love you like nothing else in the world." Rory felt hot tears well up in his eyes and he paused, looking up at the sky.

"You were the one that made me feel welcome in America, you were the one who showed me who I truly am. I was lonely before I met you. I was in a foreign place surrounded by new experiences... like being tossed into lockers. We weren't warned about the bullying, and it shocked me the first couple weeks. I couldn't understand everyone was so hung up on the little differences. It took me so long to make new friends. And then you moved back to McKynleigh and you talked to me, you were kind to me. You invited me into your home for Christmas almost sixty seconds after we met. You made me so happy, more at ease, more confident. I owe everything to you."

Rory ran his hand through his hair, taking a couple deep breaths in.

"And Sam… you said I'll find someone else to love, and for the longest time, I thought that wouldn't be true. I didn't feel anything for anyone else for a year or two after you died. But… a guy named Chris asked me out, so I'm going out for dinner with him next week. I'm not really feeling good about this date, I feel really nervous and guilty. I…I feel like I'm cheating on you."

Rory paused, smiling sadly.

"I can hear you call me a leprechaun and tell me I'm being stupid right now. I'm sorry, but that's just how I feel."

Rory shuddered, trying to hold his tears back, but it was too late.

"I'm s-so sorry, Sam. I don't know if I can let go. You were so special to me. You really were. You are. The only way I get up in the morning and do everything I can to make my life count is because I can feel your presence around me. I can feel you tell me that everything is going to be alright, and I know that I have to live life for the both of us now. I'm scared that you will leave me once I start trying to love someone else. I don't want you to leave me. I don't want to wake up in the morning feeling alone. I'm scared that you might think I don't think about you or want you anymore. Because I will. I need you."

Rory's attempts to stop the tears from rolling down his face failed miserably and he now wept steadily, tears cascading down his cheeks. Ashamed of himself for not being able to stop the tears, Rory turned his head away, stuffing his hands in the pocket of Sam's jacket. His fingers grazed something in the pocket, and Rory pulled the object out. It was a very small, flat, blue box, tied with a white ribbon. Suddenly, Rory was reminded of a conversation he hadn't thought about in over two years.

* * *

><p><em>"Sam!" Rory called, walking over to Sam's locker. Sam quickly slipped a blue object into the pocket of his brown jacket and shoved the jacket into the locker. <em>

_"Hey Rory." Sam said happily, scooping Rory up in his arms, kissing him softly. "Guess what?" he asked as the bell rang. _

_"What?" Rory asked, keeping his arms wrapped around Sam's neck. _

_"I have a little present for you! Sort of a end –of –the –year present for you. I want to give it to you after school today, okay?" _

_Rory was pulling Sam towards the classroom, kind of distracted. "Sure, I'll meet you at my locker! Come on, we can't be late for Ulrich's class!" They bolted down the stairs, hand in hand, making it to the classroom just as the last bell rang. Rory slid into his seat while Sam scrambled into his. Sam gave Rory one of his half smiles that Rory so loved. Rory blushed and looked away at the board, flushed from the running and love for his boyfriend. He had already forgotten about the conversation they had at Sam's locker two minutes ago. Little did he know it would be the last time he would smile with Sam. _

* * *

><p>Rory inspected the box. Yes, it was definitely the object Sam had stuffed into his pocket two years ago. Rory carefully pulled the ribbon and opened the lid. There was a folded piece of paper resting on top of a metal band. Rory slipped the ring onto his finger, running his fingers over the words engraved on it: Oel Ngati Kameie. Rory smiled through his tears as he opened the crumpled loose leaf and read the slightly crooked printing he instantly recognized as Sam's. He eagerly bent down to read the words Sam had written over two years ago.<p>

_Dear Rory. _

_With this ring, I'm promising to stay with you forever, no matter what happens. You make me happy every minute of every day just by being with me and holding my hand. You are the one for me, and that will never change. No matter how many people say our relationship won't last, no matter who tries to stop us, I will never, ever stop loving you, because I know that our love is unique and it will stay strong. _

_Always, Sam_

Rory wiped the tears from his eyes. So many thoughts were going through his mind as he read and reread the letter, savouring each word, each letter, knowing that Sam had written it just before he died. Seeing the note right when he was at Sam's grave, just when Rory was questioning his ability to let Sam go, love another person... it was almost too much.

"I love you, too, Sam. More than anything in the world." Rory murmured, stroking the ring. Finally, he stood up, setting his shoulders and nodding briskly.

"Sam, you gave your life for me, and I'm going to make it worth it, okay? I'm going to go on that date, and I'm going to enjoy it. I'm going to enjoy life and I'm going to do something with it. I'll learn to love someone else and we'll get married and have a family, but I'll always love you."

Rory turned to leave, but he somehow felt like he should do say something formal to thank Sam for the ring and the note and his love, but Rory couldn't think of the words. So he sang.

_"For you there'll be no more crying_  
><em>For you the sun will be shining<em>  
><em>'Cause I feel that when I'm with you<em>  
><em>It's all right<em>  
><em>I know it's right<em>

_To you I would give the world_  
><em>To you I'd never be cold<em>  
><em>'Cause I feel that when I'm with you<em>  
><em>It's all right<em>  
><em>I know it's right<em>

_And the songbirds keep singing_  
><em>Like they know the score<em>  
><em>And I love you I love you I love you<em>  
><em>Like never before<em>

_And I wish you all the love in the world_  
><em>But most of all, I wish it from myself<em>

_And the songbirds keep singing_  
><em>Like they know the score<em>  
><em>And I love you I love you I love you<em>  
><em>Like never before Like never before<em>

_Like never before"_

Rory wiped the slow tears from his eyes and smiled sadly.

"Happy fifth anniversary, Sam. I love you and I'll never let you go."

With that, Rory walked away, holding the ring to his lips. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Come here, Samantha!" Rory scooped his daughter up in his arms. "Is Mr. Teddy Bear coming with us?" he asked, picking the teddy bear up along with the backpack. The little girl balanced on his hip nodded, holding her hand out for the toy. Rory carried her out to the kitchen where his husband, Chris, was making lunch.

"Hey there, moonbeam!" Chris said, kissing his daughter on the head. "Hey there, Rory." He said, giving Rory a kiss as well.

"Good morning, Chris." Rory said cheerfully, depositing Samantha at the kitchen table. "How does Miss Samantha want her toast this morning?"

"Jam, please!" Samantha said distractedly, setting her teddy bear on the chair next to her.

"Jam it is." Rory said, opening the breadbox for jam. As he reached for a knife, he happened to glance at the calendar. Suddenly, Rory took a double take.

"Is it the fourteenth today, Chris?" he asked, staring at the calendar.

"Mmhm." Chris said. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Chris. I just… I can't believe I forgot…" Rory muttered, more to himself than to his husband, looking out the window at the sunny day. "Can you just… jam toast… for Samantha… I'll be on the deck…" Rory rushed out of the kitchen and into the living room, grabbing the guitar and stepping outside, the warm sun hitting his face.

"I can't believe I forgot. I forgot. I'm so sorry, Sam. I'm sure that you were in my place, you never would've forgotten. Forgive me..."

Rory pulled the strap over his head and start strum the first chords of Songbird. Rory thought of it as Sam's anthem. He would only play it on the the fourteenth of June, in tribute to Sam and his sacrifice. Soon, Rory was lost in his own little world, thinking about his time with Sam, not only as his boyfriend, but also as his best friend.

As the last chord rang out, Samantha ran out onto the deck and Rory snapped out of his trance. Chris followed quickly behind, an apologetic look on his face.

"I'm sorry Rory, but she just ran out here." Chris knew the importance Songbird held for Rory, and he probably figured out today was "The Day". Rory waved Chris off.

"It's okay, Chris." He assured him as he put the guitar off to the side and shifted Samantha onto his lap. "Isn't it a beautiful day today, Sammy?" he said, putting his head by Samantha's and looking up at the sky. Samantha followed Rory's gaze and stared at the clouds as well.

"The clouds are very fluffy today." She remarked very seriously. Rory smiled.

"They are, aren't they? It's hard not to like summer." Samantha nodded. The two sat in silence for a couple more moments before Samantha's carpool ride pulled up to on the driveway. Samantha wriggled out of Rory's grasp and ran back into the house, reappearing with her backpack.

"Bye Dad! Bye Daddy!" She called.

"See you, Sammy! Have fun on your last day of school!" Chris called. Rory just watched quietly, fighting back feelings to keep Samantha home that day. After the car pulled away, Chris turned back to Rory.

"You feel okay, Ror?" Chris asked quietly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's been fifteen years." Rory said, shrugging slightly.

"That doesn't mean it doesn't hurt any less." Chris said wisely.

"I guess."

"I love you." Chris said, kissing Rory gently.

"I love you, too, Chris." Rory said sincerely, smiling into the kiss.

"Alright, I need to get to work." Chris said, pulling away and kissing Rory on the nose.

"Right. I'll be inside soon." Rory said. He leaned back onto his hands, gazing up at the bright blue sky. Just like the sky that hung over Ohio fifteen years ago. Rory still missed Sam, and he still loved him, just in a different way than he loved Chris. As Sam had said, their love was magical and would never fade, no matter how much Rory loved Chris.

Rory thought back to that June day fifteen years ago and those couple minutes that had changed his life forever. Rory reached for the chain necklace that hung from his neck. He closed his fist over the ring on the end and smiled.

"Always, Sam. I still love you."

THE END 


End file.
